Sappy Sentiments and 1,000 Miles
by Mr. Nohbodee
Summary: Desmond asks Shaun to accompany him on a trip from Seattle to LA. Shaun finds himself itching to come out to his roommate and long time friend, but finds a trip of this nature to be inappropriate. Little does he know, Desmond has a secret he's dying to share as well. Short contemporary AU Shaun/Des
1. Begin

Hey-o! I've decided to take a quick break from editing my Homestuck fanfic, Do the Windy Thing, to bring some AssCreed loveing into my world of published fanfics. I'll be back to editing Windy Thing soon, promise. I just wanted to write a cute little 3 chapter Christmas-y story for the holiday season. Also, I'm playing AssCreed3 now and it's epic. (No spoilers, though, I've only just started.)

Summary: This is a contemporary AU where Desmond asks Shaun to accompany him on a trip from Seattle to LA. Shaun finds himself itching to come out to his roommate and long time friend, but finds a trip of this nature to be inappropriate. Little does he know, Desmond has a secret he's dying to share as well.

I really just wanted to write a bro-trip with some gay. Hope you enjoy. ;D

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come?" He stands in the front door, keys in hand and the last bag hanging on his shoulder, "It's a long trip and I don't want to—"

I roll my eyes, "Desmond, my luggage is already in your bloody car, I have a hotel booked in LA and we're running late. Can we just go, already?" I push past Desmond and start trotting down the stairs. He follows slowly and hesitates at the door leaving his apartment complex. "Are you coming or not?" I ask, gesturing out the door.

"I… I feel like I forgot something." He says as he swats his pockets and opens his bag.

I walk over and grab his wrist, "Your phone is in your pocket, you checked your bags twice and you have enough random shit piled into that car to keep an army entertained for weeks. What could you have possibly forgotten?" I hiss.

Desmond's eyes grow wide and he pulls his wrist from your grasp and dashes up the stairs and back into his apartment. With a sigh, I waited by the driver's side of the car.

After a moment, Desmond rushes outside and stands in the doorway again his chest heaving and face flushed. He starts walking towards the car, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Can we stop by a gas station before we leave?" He asks as he tosses me the keys.

I unlock the car and climb in, "We already went and got gas," I say as I start the car.

He fidgets in his seat," I, uh, wanted to go get something from the store." He says.

"Like snacks? What are you six? We have some garbage in the back, anyway." He shakes his head. "Listen, we're already an hour behind schedule. Can it wait until we get to stop for gas in Portland?" He looks uncomfortable but nods.

The drive remains quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. See, Desmond asked me to accompany him on a trip to Los Angeles to visit his parents for the holidays. My family's in England and I decided to save some money and spare myself some embarrassment by staying across the pond for Christmas. Desmond's got a fear of flying, though, so he decides to spend a shit ton of money to rent a car and drive all the way to Los Angeles. Since I had no other plans and driving from Seattle to Los Angeles alone is absolutely nuts, I offered to tag along and drive the first half.

After about thirty minutes of mind numbing silence, Desmond ventures to start conversation. "So why not go home for the holidays?" He asks. He'd been messing around on his phone for most of the drive and he sets it in the middle console and decides to act like a regular human being. My god, it's like this boy is a slave to technology.

"I just love it here so much." I bite back. I didn't mind talking about home to Desmond, but what he doesn't know is that I recently came out to my parents and they weren't all that… keen to the idea. And he still doesn't know that I'm gay. Desmond and I are pretty close and as annoying as I find him, I don't want to jeopardize our relationship with that little detail.

He chuckles at my remark, "But seriously," He says. The feel of the car trip is already less uncomfortable.

I take a moment to arrange an excuse. If I were to ever tell Desmond that I'm gay it certainly wouldn't be on a thousand mile trip to visit his parents for the holidays. "Money's especially tight this year and I can't really afford it right now's all." I say. It's not a lie, either. My mom would have paid for a trip if I asked nicely, though.

"So your plan for Christmas is…"

"To spend what little money I have in a decent hotel on pay per view and watch really bad movies all day." I grin, but it's bittersweet. I'm no stranger to lonely Christmases, so it really makes no difference to me, but it's still a bit sad.

Desmond doesn't respond, so I look at him and he's giving me the are-you-fucking-kidding-me-you-sad-lonely-bastard look. Sad it's so normal. "You should come—"

"No." I say.

"Why not? My parents love you!"

I scoff, "Desmond, it's _Christmas_. I'm not going to intrude on your family's evening of gifts and god. This is something to bring your ugly girlfriends to." He elbows me and we both laugh.

"There's no way I can convince you?" He says.

"No way."

And that's how it went for the next few hours before we reach Portland. We chat; listen to some of his god-awful music. He even lets me talk about history, which I know that he hates. We manage to avoid any serious arguments before I pull into a gas station in Portland.

I give the gas tenant $50 in cash and turn to Desmond, "Gonna go and get that whatever you want?" I ask.

Desmond looks confused for a moment and then burns red, "Oh, yeah, one minute." He climbs out and scurries to the market. I pull over and park in front to wait for Desmond and he waddles out with a small paper bag and pink tickling his ears and cheeks.

He climbs into the car and shoves the paper bag into his luggage.

"Want to get some food now or wait until we reach Grants Pass?" I ask pulling out of the gas station.

Desmond thinks a moment, "Wanna just stop at some fast food or something in between?"

"Sounds fine to me." And it occurs to me just how oddly domestic how that conversation was. After being roommates since college, one would think that a domestic lifestyle would be the normal way that we would act, but our relationship was something… eccentric. When we're not arguing, we're solving each other's problems. We've been close for a ridiculously long time, so we know each other really well… Well, we know each other well _enough_. I've got my secrets and he's got his. We know not to ask questions. We're far from… domestic.

We talk a bit more, but there isn't much to say. We listen to some more music—he tries to show me the 'wonders' of dubstep, but it's just rubbish. The conversation died with the sun and by the time it was totally dark out, Desmond was snoring next to me. He woke up a few times in traffic, but never stayed awake too long. It gave me time to listen to my books on tape, so it was a nice break.

I pull into Grants Pass at around 8:30 and navigate around on the rental's shitty GPS until I find our friend Rebecca's house. She graciously offered to let us stay the night. "Here already?" Desmond asks sleepily as I pull in front of Rebecca's two story hulk of a house. It's hard to believe that the 8 hour drive has passed so quickly.

Rebecca is the best off of the original college crew. She makes a living in computer programming and already owns her own house. Normally, I'd be a bit bitterer towards her success (and, yes, my lack thereof) but I'm thankful for a bed that doesn't have a cockroach nest in the mattress. Desmond doesn't mind motels, but I do not want to be sleeping in grease stained hell pits when there's a nice, warm, clean bed waiting not three miles into the more rural area of Grants Pass. Not to mention, I, personally, love spending time with Rebecca.

We arrive and she welcomes us with warm arms, "Des!" She pull Desmond into a tight embrace, "Shaun!" She wraps her lean arms around me and gives my rump a sharp smack which earns her a playful flick and glare. "Put your shit anywhere. I was just started watching cartoons."

"Cartoons?" Desmond laughs as he sets his bag next to the staircase.

Rebecca snorts, "Yeah, you too man for some cartoons?" She challenges.

Desmond flops on the couch next to her, "No I'm game. What're we watching?"

I prod at Rebecca's thick black mop of hair and she turns, "Mind if I score a shower, pet?" I inquire and she nods.

"There should be towels in there. I have some crazy rad conditioner if you wanna use it."

I thank her and slip upstairs to find the bathroom.

The night is lazy. Desmond takes a long shower after me. He thinks that I'm engrossed in my book when he emerges. His damp skin was something close to radiant and all of the time he spent at the gym was really paying off. No, I don't usually fawn over my roommate but lately things have simmered down between Desmond and me. He broke up with his god awful girlfriend and started working at a bar in a fancy hotel. He was suddenly becoming tolerable and that tolerance was fast becoming attraction. Not to mention he looked damn good in a vest.

It's a safely guarded secret, though.

I do my best to ignore him for the rest of the night and he sets himself up on Rebecca's living room. Rebecca and I talk music over some yogurt while Desmond crashes on her couch. His snores erupt through the house and we can't help but giggle. "Jesus Christ, I have to stay in a hotel room with that twat tomorrow." I say letting my head fall into folded arms in shame. Rebecca laughs.

"I offered him the futon, but I think he forgot about it…" She comments, leering over to his sleeping form.

I scoff, "If he's sore and complaining in the morning, I blame you entirely." She punches my arm and we laugh some more.

"So…" There's a knowing tone to her voice and I can't help but bite.

"So, what?"

She scoots closer to me and steals a glance at Desmond in the other room, "So, you sleep with him yet?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Rebecca flails as she tries to cover my mouth. Desmond wakes up instantly and looks around confused. "J-Just go back to sleep, Desmond," I call through some sniggering. He shrugs and sits up before dragging himself into the upstairs room that we were going to share for the night.

As soon as we hear the door shut, Rebecca is on me again, "So, did you?" She whispers.

"Love, he doesn't even know I'm gay. And look at him! He's straighter than an arrow."

She looks confused for a moment, "But I thought you were going on a trip to see his parents. Ya'know, that weird couple ritual of Christmas awkwardness."

I glare, "I'm just helping him make it on this god-awful trip. I'm staying at a hotel down there, anyway."

"Oh you poor boy!" Rebecca feigns sympathy and snorts as she giggles.

I glare, "Rebecca, we're _friends. _I'd rather not jeopardize that with something as trivial as—"

"Trivial?" Becca sounds offended somehow.

"Yes. Trivial. And I don't think it's worth—"

"Your sexuality isn't '_trivial_.'" She stands, "Seriously, Shaun. If you really care about your relationship with Desmond, you wouldn't keep something like this from him. This isn't just some ordinary secret. This isn't 'I-collected-ceramic-cats-until-I-was-eighteen' or 'I-don't-actually-like-papaya' status. Shaun, this is serious." She takes my empty mug from me, "Now, I'm not saying drop the bomb on him right now, but the longer you keep this from him, the harder it's going to be to tell him." She walks into the kitchen and I trail behind her slowly. "Do you love him?"

I cough and sputter at the ludicrous idea, "Heaven's no!" I nearly shriek.

"Do you want to fuck him?" She's washing the mugs now. She doesn't even bother to look at me. She could tell I was blushing.

"Well, who doesn't?"

She drops the mugs in soapy water and dries her hands on a dish rag, "Listen, I tell you this because I am the ultimate fag hag—"

"Are not, twat."

"—if you want this friendship with Desmond to last, don't build it on a foundation of lies. 'Kay?"

I sigh, "Yes, miss Halmark card." She rolls her eyes and turns back to the dishes.

"You should get some rest. Long day of driving tomorrow." She turns and flicks some water at me with a lovely little smirk tainting her lips. I scoff and head upstairs.

We depart from Grants Pass around eight in the morning. Desmond took the wheel this time. Rebecca lends me a lovely ceramic travel mug with some much needed earl grey and Desmond picks up some coffee from Starbucks before we get on the highway.

"I love this part of Oregon." He says. "The fog. The trees. It's pretty amazing."

I roll my eyes, "It's just nature, love." I say, glancing out the window. We are just about to Ashland, which, frankly, was one of my favorite towns. It's so charming and the people there are so entertaining. It was honestly a treat to make fun of the wannabe theater snobs. I mean, I'm a fan of Shakespeare, but really, Romeo and Juliet is _not _by any means a great show. I don't care how many of the lines you can quote. I could walk onto any plaza in that town and say "Shakespeare is overrated" and be practically tackled by all sorts of people. "Directors," "Actors," students, teachers—really, it was lovely.

We don't stop even though I wanted to. I don't admit that I understand; I just stay mad at Desmond for a little while.

We pull over after we get to California. We check out some rest stops for Desmond to admire the trees. Stop for food. Gas. More music, car naps, smartphones, and a little tangent into the world of ancient Greece (Because Desmond is a wanker that doesn't know a thing about the fascinating culture of ancient Greece.)

"Oh, stop looking at me like we're discussing… porn preferences or something! It was normal at the time."

"I'm just surprised."

"I guess that would be a normal reaction. But men having sex with men is not such an uncommon thing, you know." Fuck. Let that just slip out. I flush and stare out the window. "Ya'know. In ancient Greece."

There is a pause, "Well… here too." And it's little quips like that, that confuse me. Is he messing with me? Does he know that I'm gay and he's just being passive aggressive about it?

_Does he want me?_

My blush deepens and we're submerged in an incredibly uncomfortable silence. I would tell him now, but it's just not right. The timing is the worst it could ever be, really.

Soon it's dark out and we're nearly in Sacramento. I pull out google maps and navigate us through the city to our hotel. We make it there by 8:30.

We checked in and climbed up to our room. It was absolute rubbish, but it would work. Two twin beds and a small bathroom. Whatever. Desmond allows me the first shower and I try not to take my time. I flop on the twin bed in some pajama pants and just lay for a moment. Desmond smacks my arse in a strangely gay way. When I give him a confused look he just laughs. Another moment of confusion. They're becoming more frequent recently.

Desmond takes a shower next and I lay in my bed. I accidently let my mind wander into dangerous territory. _Wanting _territory. I did my best to ignore how much I ached for another man's touch. I hated myself for wanting Desmond specifically.

He emerged from the shower and sat on the edge of his bed clad in dark blue briefs that clung to his muscular thighs like they were painted on. Dear _Lord _how I would love to ravish that body. He looks over at me and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Hey, Shaun, you awake?" He asks. I remain silent. He sighs and I can hear him shifting around in his bed, "Hey, I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to thank you for coming with me on this trip. It… It means a lot to me." He flicks off the light and I'm left to ponder the strange sentiment in the darkness of a shitty motel.


	2. Journey

I wake up first the next morning. I'm groggy and ready to hate the world. Desmond had lost nearly all of his blankets in his sleep and his muscled body was shifting in the cold of a winter's morning. I check the clock. 7:54. My alarm will go off in six minutes so I decide to get up and begin getting dressed.

I'm changed by the time Desmond groans and swats at my phone.

"Jesus Christ it's too early!" He mumbles as he finally reaches my phone. "Oh my god."

"It's eight in the morning, Desmond." I say a bit shocked. "Get up. We don't have much farther to go." Desmond rolls over in the bed and mumbles into his pillow. "Can't hear you, love." I say packing my things.

He sits up and stares at me through bleary eyes, "How're you already dressed?" He mumbles as he throws his legs over the side of his bed.

I walk to the sink area to brush my teeth, "Magic." Desmond laughs.

I drove us away from the motel and we stop at a little cafe for breakfast before head out at around nine in the morning. Desmond didn't bring up any of the sap that slipped out when he thought I was sleeping from the night before and I'm kind of relieved. Our relationship is fueled by mutual distaste and bitterness with just enough of I'll-deal-with-your-shit to keep us as friends.

Today's drive is the worst of the trip. Washington and Oregon and even a little bit of Northern California is quite beautiful. Tall trees, fog, even rain. It's nice and picturesque. But Southern California is a different story. Even in winter, it barely rains. There're vineyards and cow pastures the entire drive from Sacramento to Los Angeles with a few interruptions of cities.

On the upside, the sunsets are quite lovely. We were driving through the Grapevine when the sun was setting. The traffic was horrific, but at least it was pretty.

We end up switching drivers at a rest stop before entering LA. Desmond's more familiar with this place than I could ever be, so he decides to take the wheel.

"Do you ever wonder what Lucy is doing?" Desmond asks quite randomly as we finally reach the Los Angeles city limits. Navigating in the heavy traffic of December 23rd in the city was anything but fun, but Desmond was doing an alright job. Honestly, I'm surprised at the lack of back seat driving from either party on this trip.

I peer over my glasses at him, "Lucy? What's brought her up?" I ask.

"Dunno. Just wondering." He says.

"Desmond."

"What?"

"You're not going to ask her out again are you?"

Desmond bursts out laughing," Oh God no! Oh man. No. Just. No. I'm moving on from her, that's why. I'm just so…. I'm way beyond her."

I'm not convinced, "Well… I guess its good you're moving on, then." I say skeptically. Lucy was a sweet girl at first, but she got to be a real hardass. Kind of an evil witch in my opinion. I was quite relieved when Desmond broke up with her; it broke her heart, though. But, honestly, I didn't care a bit.

"Yeah. Think I'm going to ask someone else out, actually." He drops that all cool and nonchalant. I nearly choke. I steal a look at him and he's got a wide grin on his face.

"And who might that be?" I try not to sound too curious. I feel a tug at my _delicate_ feelings and tell them to shove off until I'm alone in a hotel room.

Desmond just smiles, "The problem is… I don't know if they're into me."

I roll my eyes. "Desmond, you know that I am the absolute last person to talk relationships with you? For fuck's sake I'm-" I stop myself. I almost let my annoyance get the better of me. Oh god. He's going to notice and he's going to bring it up. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

"You're what?"

I knew it. I fucking new it. My face is burning and I'm trying to hide my eyes. "I-I'm inexperienced is all." I manage to squeak out.

"Inexperienced." He repeats as he pulls into the Mariott parking lot. "Anyway, I need some advice." He reaches in the back of the car and grabs the paper bag from the gas station and shoves it in his pocket.

I unbuckle and climb out of the car, "Advice? For the love of god Desmond—"

"How do you ask out another guy without it being weird?"

Then there's silence. He's watching me from across the car and he doesn't appear angry, disgusted, confused. He looks like he's honestly waiting for an honest answer. I'm flabbergasted and I'm fairly certain that my jaw is going to be sore from hanging open like this.

Were those strange homoerotic episodes he dropped on me indication that he knows that I'm gay? Was he coming on to me and I just pushed away the thought? That aside, he sure as hell knows now and there's really no use denying it.

"Uh, well, first you should know for sure if the other man is, uh, gay." I say as calmly as possible, I open the back seat and pull out one of my bags. I hear Desmond walk over to my side of the car.

"Alright. And once I find out?" He's quite near me and I feel heat rising up my neck and prickling my face.

I rise with my second bag and there're only a few short inches of space between our bodies and my blush shamelessly tells what I'm thinking, "Then you just ask him out like you would a woman." I state as plainly as I can.

Desmond smiles and blinks slowly, "Okay. Thanks." He leans in next to my ear and whispers, "Shaun Hastings, would you consider being my boyfriend?"

That's when I realize that my attraction was far stronger than I ever wanted to realize. I grab Desmond's face and bring it to mine and as sappy as it sounds, we fit together nicely. And also, fuck nice, chaste first kisses. We're greedy and desperate. I haven't been laid in months and Desmond probably hasn't since Lucy. I want him. I _want_ him. And he wants me right back. I could taste it on his skin, in his kiss.

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask breathless when we break apart. Desmond just smiles and locks his door.


	3. Conclude

Desmond and I slip into the dark of my room and we're instantly upon each other. Desmond pushes me against the closed door and I haphazardly drop my things somewhere on the floor. I hook my legs around Desmond's middle and our tongues fight for dominance in a tangle of hot flesh. He moves from kissing me to biting and sucking at my neck.

"Nnnng—Love, don't—ah—Don't leave marks!" I gasp but I'm afraid it's going to be too late for that. With a punctuated bite he leaves my neck and begins kisses along my jaw. I work at the zipper of his jacket and let myself back to the ground. "Bed." I state plainly.

We leave a trail of clothing on our way to the well made hotel bed. By the time we reach the cushions, Desmond and I are palming each other in our briefs. I push him down and straddle his waist. His olive skin is flushed pink and _God _does he look fantastic. His eyes are nearly black and a light smirk twists on his lips. Those are mine. I claim them again and grind a bit onto Desmond's crotch. He moans into the kiss and, really, it's perfect.

"How long have you known?" I ask on Desmond's lips, running my hands down his taut muscles and letting them rest on his hips.

He chuckles, "A while." I dip my fingers into the band of his briefs and start tugging.

He grips my arse and I lean into the touch—encourage it, "And how long have you …" I'm at a loss for words. I can't think of a delicate way to put this when he's kneading the flesh of my ass and nibbling at my collarbone.

"How long have I wanted to fuck you?" I roll my eyes, "Oh, years. God, do you know how hard it is to live with someone as _hot _as you_?" _He snaps his hips up and I gasp. I would blush if I weren't already three shades darker than an embarrassed tomato. It was something else—Getting frisky with Desmond Miles. Something I could definitely get used to.

I press my body closer to his and he tries pulling down my briefs, "Can't believe I never noticed." I remark. He's created a steady rhythm with his hips and he's thrusting up into my groin. The hardness of his prick has become incredibly apparent and I'm so aroused by it. I'm so aroused by it all. It's like we were always like this; it's as if we were never contemplating each others' feelings and doubting ourselves on a 1,000 mile road trip. It's just passion and lust. Maybe the romantic garbage will come later, but for now, this is all we need.

I stand up from straddling him and pull down by briefs the rest of the way. I've decided that tonight I will be shameless. My pasty, unfit body is desired by this man and by God this man shall have it.

"This is a good look for you." He says propping up on his elbows and staring at me with lust filled eyes. "I definitely like you in nothing but glasses. This is what I want to see all the time." He reaches down and pulls down his underwear. His cock bounces out and _god _I didn't imagine it would be quite so big. He starts rubbing his prick as he stares at me with lust heavy eyes. "God, I can't wait to ravish that body."

"Twat." I say, turning and placing my glasses on a table. "And I don't think there'll be any ravishing tonight, love. I don't have condoms or lube and there's no way I'm going to try to take your sizable cock without them."

I hear Desmond stand from the bed and he walks up behind me. I can feel the sticky hardness of his weeping cock press against my thigh. "I came prepared."

I turn and my face is a combination of confusion and shock, "Is… Is that the thing you forgot? The thing you were making a big deal about at the gas station?" I smack my forehead, "Have you been planning this?"

Desmond kisses my jaw and smirks, "And if I tell you yes?"

I glare, "Well, we're not stopping now." Desmond trods over to his pants. He pulls out the paper bag and retrieves the condoms and lube. He takes my hand and leads me back to the bed.

I lay down first and Desmond towers over me for a moment. He grips his cock, purple and eager, and I can see the muscles along his stomach tighten as he rakes over me with his eyes. The thought of _that _inside _me _is a bit daunting, but exciting.

Desmond ducks down and starts kissing my hip. I can't help but buck at his touch. He trails kisses along my hip and to my prick. He takes the length into the hot cavity of his mouth and starts slowly dragging his lips up and down while pressing along with his tongue. I let out a low groan and try not to buck into his mouth.

"Jesus, a-and you've never done this before?" I say breathlessly.

Desmond pulls off with an audible pop. "Been watching a lot of porn lately." He smirks and starts working at it again. He fiddles with my balls and toys with my head with a dainty pink tongue. He's pretty amazing for a beginner. He licks up the shaft and a long, drawn own moan escapes my lips.

I thread my fingers through his hair, "Nonononononooo" Desmond stares at me over my cock and I nearly come at the sight. He drops down on my prick and I have to stop him. "L-Love, I'm gonna…" Desmond pulls off at once. I'm panting and breathless, "God—Oh god, Desmond I need you inside of me." I groan, writhing on the bed.

Desmond blushes and scratches the back of his head quite sheepishly."Now here's the part where I'm a bit… Unversed."

I smirk under lidded brows, "Watch carefully, love." I say, propping my feet up on the bed and giving Desmond a full view of my arse. "Toss me the lube, will you?" I ask and he does so. I uncap the small container and pour some of the cold liquid onto my fingers. Making eye contact with Desmond, I slowly begin pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

Biting my lip, I press a single digit into my body and I instinctively tighten around the intrusion. I groan and shove my index finger in as far as I could reach it and start twisting it around to relax the muscles. I watch as Desmond's eyes widen and his blush darken. It was the most dirty act that I've ever performed. I was finger fucking myself in front of my best made and he's staring like a 13-year-old that's just discovered porn.

I slide my index finger in and out some more and entice some more noises for Desmond's sake. I insert the second finger and start shoving and scissoring my body. "Nnngh… D-Des…." I pour more lube onto my fingers and start rolling onto myself. Desmond's hands have found a home stoking his cock and he's groaning in pleasure.

"Come here." I command and Desmond wordlessly complies. He climbs onto the bed and situates himself between my legs. I reach between my legs and start rubbing lube onto Desmond's cock.

"Oh god, we're really doing this." He groans as I trail slick fingers up and down his length, "Fuck, Shaun…" I position his prick at my entrance and he's already panting. "God, I've never been this nervous about screwing somebody before…" He stares at the sheets beside my hip.

I hook my hips around his waist, "Now's not the time to be nervous. Now's the time to get on with it." I say impatiently.

Desmond smiles and gently begins pushing in. I bite back a gasp as his—_christ—_huge cock suddenly fills me up.

"A-are you… Are you alright?" He asks, pausing just as the head makes it in.

I nod and smile, "Go on, then." I say and he does. He pushes in at a sickeningly slow pace and I want to tell him to hurry the fuck up but it's his first time. He's just so _big _and my muscles are going to ache enough as is. "Nnng—Come on."

Another moment and I can feel his thighs meet the flesh of my ass and we're getting somewhere. I urge him to keep moving and I can tell its taking him a lot of self control to keep from just taking over right then and there and ramming ruthlessly into my ass. I mentally thank him for that. He pulls out slowly and pushes in a little quicker than before. I can feel myself relaxing and the dull throbbing has started to subside.

He starts to create a rhythm and instead of a distinct push and pull of his hips he begins _rolling _them into my body, which earns him some loud moans. It was like a light bulb went off and he suddenly remembered that he was fucking _amazing _at this.

"Christ you're tight." He groans as he picks up pace. I fist the blanket of the bed and try to keep my breathing steady, but for the first time when I've had sex, I can feel my heart fluttering. "Nnn—Fuck—Shaun." He's moaning my name into my neck and I can't even find words to explain the ecstasy of the moment. Desmond angles himself a little differently and shoves his cock just right and I cry out loud enough for our neighbors to hear. I tighten around his cock.

"Fuck, what just happened?" Desmond asked panting and without stopping his motions.

I just shake my head, "D-Do not stop." I order. He takes that as a command to speed up and when he does I really have no room to complain because I'm reduced to nothing more than a writhing mess under his touch.

I grab Desmond's neck and navigate his lips to mine. He's rolling into my body and pressing against me when he grabs my neglected cock to pump in time with each snap of his hips. "Oh—Desmond! _Fuck! _I'm gonna—" He cuts me off with a rough kiss and an especially rigorous jerk of his hips.

Desmond's pace tells me that he's close too. The rhythm that he created was fading into erratic pumps of his cock into my body and pulses of pleasure wracking my body. I swear I see stars as I spill across our chests and cry out Desmond's name.

He picks up speed and pauses to cum with his cock inside of me. After his orgasm, he waits a moment in a sweaty, sticky post-sex stupor, so I wriggle my hips to remind him to the out of my body. He pulls out and collapses next to me.

"Come with me to Christmas, Shaun." He says smiling at me with tired eyes.

I chuckle, "Fine you bloody tosser."

* * *

And there it is, folks! Have a super happy holiday season! Go ahead and hit that review button, won't ya? 'Cause if I get a good response, ya'll can expect some more from this fandom.

;D


	4. Epilogue

HERE IS THE EPILOGUE! :D Thank you to my lovely reviewers!

PS: I haven't beaten AssCreed 3 yet, so if any information pertaining to Desmond's family is revealed, I don't know about it yet. This is AU, so yeah. :I

* * *

"Desmond! Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Miles wraps her arms around Desmond's neck and nuzzles his face with her own. "We were so worried when you didn't show up last night!"

Desmond blushes, "Well, uh, traffic was bad so I just stayed with Shaun at the hotel." He says, letting his eyes trail over to me.

"Shaun." I turn and see Mr. Miles. He gives me a nod and a firm handshake. His eyes were fierce and frigid. God, this man has always intimidated me.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Miles." I say and Desmond's mother has started ushering me into their house.

"You know, I was so worried that Desmond was going to drive down here all by himself." She says, "I'm so glad that he has such nice people in his life to take care of him."

Desmond smiles at me and as I stare back, I can't help but want to hold his hand. Do all of that romantic rubbish from the stupid movies.

Desmond places his jacket on the sofa and looks up at his parents. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, "Mom, Dad." He begins.

His parents pick up on the tone of seriousness in Desmond's voice and quiet for a moment.

"This year, I'm not… I'm not introducing Shaun as my good friend." He begins. I see pink tickle his ears and I can feel a heat rising to my face as well, "I'm introducing him as my partner. As my boyfriend." He takes my hand in his own and stares his father straight in the eye, "Dad, I'm gay."

The air is thick with tension. I feel Desmond squeeze my hand so I squeeze back. The pause is long and Desmond's father's face is incredibly serious. I did't know that Des was going to drop the bomb like this. My heart is pounding and I didn't know how to react.

"Desmond, I don't love you any less." His father says, calmly. "As a father, I will always be proud of you."

His mother is almost in tears and she rushes to pull Desmond into a hug, "Thank you, sweetie." Desmond wraps his free arm around her.

"Thank you, mom." He's weeping now, too. I didn't know that he could, but he squeezes my hand even tighter.

I wonder if any of Desmond's other girlfriends that he brought over got to witness something so sickeningly perfect. The wonders of the dynamic that is the Miles family. Maybe I'm just bitter, but I hope that they don't. I don't like the idea of anybody getting to see Desmond this vulnerable. This open. This intimate.

And honestly, I find it hard that I spent so many years acting like I hated him.

* * *

THE END!

Merry Christmas everyone! I AIN'T AFRAID TO SAY IT!

If you liked this, let me know. I'll post more of my AssCreed work if you do!


End file.
